rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenor
Tenor is a miscellaneous character played by Nef Klimczak-Simul. Stats Basics Voice Nef Klimczak-Simul in more feminine voice Gender Non binary, but commonly taken for a woman and accepts she/her pronouns Sexuality Demisexual or sexual to people she feels a bond towards Backstory Tenor never felt like she really belonged. In her village in the northcentral part of Mistral, life was always peaceful and calm. She lived her life as a normal villager, tending to be a little weaker and emotionally susceptible at first, but there was always something off. Like she was a fake. This partially had to do with her depression. When younger, she had happy relations with everyone around her and was well liked among the villagers, often participating in different ceremonies with the village heads, orchestrating dances, songs, storytelling, and cooking for events, but all of her activities came to a crashing halt when she became emotionally violent. It lasted a short year, but she suddenly lashed out at everything and everyone. She made insults to people, manipulated and lied to them, causing immense betrayal and disruptancies with diplomacy as she was previously an important to these areas. It was not a happy year for her either as she was suddenly made alone and had no one to turn to. When she recovered, she wanted to pretend as if none of it ever happened, but the damage had left scars on the relationships with her and her family and friends. Trying to get back into the groove of normal life was difficult and she was not easily accepted due to mistrust. She felt massively disliked by groups of people and was having a hard time coping with the loneliness. Her inability to get ahead in combat even at an average pace led to her to rely on depending on others for protection which was not really a possibility, leading her to get on several occasions beaten up and raped. Even so, she felt that everything was her fault and that she had no redeeming or worthy qualities anyway and didn’t care about what was happening to her as she felt she deserved it. This was just her reality and there wasn’t anything she could do for it. As much as she would have loved to be given another chance, it was hard to really remorse and connect to her wrongdoings and therefore impossible to seek forgiveness. Maybe that was the reason why she accepted it when her village was taken by the Mistralese government. She didn’t join in the fight, didn’t run or hide, merely let them take her while she watched in astonishment as her friends and family were defeated and captured as well. She didn’t have a clue as to what was going to happen to her, but wasn’t afraid. Personality She's a bit of a clingy kind of person, and even more so now. She has insane loyalty but can be pushy. Resume Occupation Slave - Tenor has been taken into slavery by Mistral. Not physically capable of construction work or other physical forms of labor, Tenor was taken by a hotel owner to tend to the needs of its customers and works a range of jobs such as personal assistance, cooking, cleaning, and other tasks. For once, Tenor feels wanted and like she belongs. Education No formal education Combat Weapon No weapon Semblance Mild semblance involving music. Future Outlook Character Development She is expected to be hooked in slavery due to the technology that was implanted in her brain. Intended Career N/A Goals N/A Other Notes Gallery Tenor.jpg